


Steamy Windows

by Kappukeki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappukeki/pseuds/Kappukeki





	Steamy Windows

The mid-January night was frigid in the small Wisconsin town. Temperatures threatened to dip well below zero and there was a storm preparing to dump several inches of snow on the town within the next couple days. Along with the already huge mountains of snow that had already accumulated, this snow would cripple the tiny village-like town. John Winchester had gotten a tip that there was a vengeful spirit wreaking havoc a couple towns over. As he passed through the mostly quiet town, his body had become more weary. He’d been driving all day and half the night when, on a long, lonely stretch of road, he came across a couple broken down barns and a small, haggard looking bar. The neon signs lit up the dark countryside, as if calling to John. 

 

He pulled the Impala into the parking lot and exited the vehicle. He took a glance back at her and smiled. He sure would miss her. She held a lot of memories for him. But Dean would be eighteen in a couple weeks. She’d be a good gift to give him. As John strode to the door and entered the establishment, he thought of his boys. At nearly fourteen years old, Sam was much too smart for his own good. He was also the most sensitive of the Winchester men. John thought that, should they finally rid the world of monsters one day, Sam would thrive in a normal life. He’d be a great father to some lucky child John hoped he lived long enough to meet. 

 

Dean, on the other hand, was far too much like his old man. John was proud of him as well. He knew he didn’t say it like he should, but Dean, too, was not one for emotional moments. John hoped that his boys knew that, even when he messed up, which he knew he’d done….a lot…., they would know that he always did what he thought was best for them. He wanted them to be safe, wanted them to have skills to be able to take care of themselves against any enemy. Again, if John was honest with himself, Dean was more of a father to Sam than he was. The boy had looked after Sammy more than John had over the years.

 

The ragged, weary eldest Winchester slid onto a barstool at the far end of the large room and called the bartender over. “I’ll have a double whiskey on the rocks. Make that two. It’s been a long day.” The petite, blonde bartender smiled. “You sure about that? We have the real good stuff. If you’re driving, maybe you should stick with just the one.” Her voice made John look up in surprise. She sounded a whole lot like Mary. And now that his tired eyes gazed upon her, she looked a lot like Mary had in her younger years, too. The blonde hair, the piercing blue eyes. There was a pang in his heart and he clenched his jaw tight to hold back the wave of emotion that overcame him. “I’ll sleep in my car if I’m not fit to drive.” he said with a chuckle. “In this weather?” The woman responded. “You’ll freeze to death in an hour. It’s going to be about thirty below tonight. We get terrible winds.” 

 

Her concern for a total stranger was even something similar to his caring, loving Mary. “I got a good heater in my car and blankets. I’ll be alright. You just worry about pouring out those doubles, yeah?” he said with a grin. She chuckled and shook her head as she walked over to grab a couple shot glasses and a bottle of their best whiskey. For some reason, she was intrigued by this man. He was considerably older than she was, but still devilishly handsome. He was a mystery, a newcomer, an outsider. For her, this was exciting. About the only exciting thing that happened around these parts. A smirk curled her lips as she returned to the man. Her hips sashayed just right as she walked to his spot and set the glasses in front of him. 

 

John licked his lips as he eyes picked up this motion. It was an involuntary thing. He hadn’t even realized he was staring until he heard her speak. “Hey! My eyes are up here!” she teased with a laugh. John chuckled and hung his head sheepishly. “Sorry, ma’am. I couldn’t help but look. What I saw was quite nice.” He flashed her a wink and his pirate smile before downing the first shot. A flush filled her cheeks as it was now her turn to look away shyly. This was not something she’d normally do, but always living on the safe side was boring. After all, it seemed like the man didn’t intend to stay in town for long. He’d be gone and no one would know her secret. She leaned in close to him, her cleavage clearly in his view, and whispered into his ear. “We close in about an hour. If you’d like a private viewing, you’re welcome to stick around.” Without another word, she moved to the other end of the bar to take more orders. 

 

John was astounded at her boldness and something in him stirred. There had been several women over the years that had satisfied his needs for a night or two, but never anyone that would ever compare to his Mary. He held fast to his devotion to her, and he hoped that she wouldn’t fault him for giving in to his primal desires on occasion. After all, it was always her face he saw writhing beneath him in the throes of passion. As the minutes ticked away, John sat at the bar, watching this beautiful woman go about her work. On occasion, he asked for another drink and the looks exchanged between the two had his motor revving pretty hard by the time she’d made the last call. He hung back as everyone began to head toward the exit. She strode over to him with a tray of empty glasses and bottles. “We’re closed tomorrow so I’ll just be a minute while I lock up. I can come back and clean up in the morning.” John nodded. “I’ll be in my car. Don’t worry. I’ll crank up the heat for you.” he said with a grin. Mary always liked the car to be toasty warm. 

 

John strode back out to the Impala and slid in the driver’s seat. He reached over and, as promised, cranked up the heat. Several moments passed, and then the passenger door opened. The blonde slid into the seat and there was a momentary awkward silence before John made the choice to give his mind a rest and simply let his body take over. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his side. His eyes closed as his nose buried in her hair. “You smell real good.” he said, his voice now gruff with the lust that was building in him. Lips moved to nibble at her ear for a moment before moving lower and pressing kisses along her neck. “Good enough to eat.” 

 

A shiver shook her body at his words. She was crazy to do this, but she needed it, wanted it. “I...I don’t even know your name.” she spoke softly, the only words that would come to her mind under this man’s spell. “No names are needed, sweetheart. And I’m not going to promise you I’ll be here in the morning because I won’t. If you want to back out now, then I’ll walk you to your car and you can be on your way.” Her eyes widened at this statement. It was now or never. A wicked smile curled her lips and she shifted herself to quickly be astride his hips. “Whoa!” John said with a chuckle as one arm snaked around her waist and the other reached to move the seat back. “I see you don’t like to waste any time. But….” He gently pushed her back as she attempted to lean in for a kiss. “I want to take my time with you.” His eyes locked with hers and she could see the lust turning his orbs darker. “I’m going to make you feel so fucking good.” 

 

His gentlemanly demeanor dropped a bit as he now pulled her in for a heated kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth and tangled with hers. He smiled against her lips as he heard the muffled moan she emitted. He felt almost like a fumbly teenager again as he moved his hands over her petite form. Calloused fingers teased the skin of her back as they moved to unhook the black lacy bra she wore. Already, with just these few simple touches, her panties were damp. It had been a very long time since she’d been with a man and she was more than ready to let him have his way with her. He pulled back slowly and broke the kiss. “Let’s get in back. I’ll have more room there for what I wanna do.” Another deliciously sinister smile appeared on his face, causing another shiver to course down her spine. This mysterious stranger would certainly be her undoing. 

 

The pair climbed over the seat and settled into the back. He leaned down to kiss her again, this time moving his hands down between her legs. She whimpered as his fingers teased her clothed pussy. Her legs parted to allow him better access and he chuckled against the flesh of her neck. “You like that huh? Well then you’ll really like what I have in mind. I haven’t even gotten started yet.” he crooned in her ear. Fingers moved to the hem of her shirt and quickly lifted it over her head. The garment was tossed to the floor as he now tugged her bra off. His cock was hard as a rock in his pants as he gazed upon her delectable breasts. 

 

The mock innocent look in her sultry eyes as she gazed up at him expectantly caused a growl deep in his throat. His hands reached to massage her breasts, fingers gently pinching and pulling at her nipples. He studied her face, committing to mind what each touch, each tug did to her. He loved the sounds coming from her, the expressions on her face as he pleased her. By now, she was dizzy with lust and wanted him buried deep inside her. His agonizingly slow pace was going to drive her mad. But if he wanted to be in charge, she was more than happy to let him take command. She gasped out loud and tangled her fingers in his hair as suddenly, his lips were wrapped around one of her nipples, sucking and licking at the nub expertly. His beard, though a little scratchy, stimulated her in ways she never could have imagined. It all added up to her nearly cumming right there, still half clothed. 

 

He could tell she was getting close already and he chuckled as he pulled back. “Not yet, sweetheart. I’m not done.” He gently pushed her back to lay on the seat and unbuttoned her pants. The zipper was slowly pulled down and the tight denim slid from her body. The jeans were discarded as her shirt had been, and John soaked up the sight of this beautiful woman before him. 

 

The only thing in his way now were the lacy little panties she still wore. John grinned, then positioned himself to kneel as best he could on the floor. He moved to kiss along her shoulder, then down between her breasts. His lust heavy eyes lifted to look at her. “You just lay back and enjoy yourself, sweetheart. Daddy will make you feel real good.” His tongue snaked out and captured each nipple in turn for a second, then he kissed lower. Tongue swirled around her belly button and she writhed a bit beneath him. He settled himself between her legs, placing one over his shoulder. He breathed in, a groan erupting from him as he smelled the scent of her arousal. 

 

“You ready, sweetheart? Because I sure am.” Without waiting for a response that she probably would not have been able to speak, he moved to breathe hot breath over her core through the thin fabric. The breathy series of cuss words and whimpers she expelled encouraged him. Tongue peeked out and slid up and down her still clothed slit. After a few strokes, he couldn’t hold back anymore. The fabric was slid to the side and his tongue delved into her wetness. A groan was muffled against her moist core as he sampled her flavor. His head lifted to look up at her and he grinned. “Jesus, sweetheart. I could taste you for hours.” he stated, then clamped his lips around her clit. He suckled, licked and slurped, obscene sounds reverberating within the confines of the Impala. 

 

She was helpless there, under his assault. He’d told her to sit back and enjoy, but she liked to be a more active participant. His expertise in touching and tasting her in all the right spots, however, had left her a writhing mess. She couldn’t even form words. The only sounds emitting from her now were moans, whimpers and squeals. She tugged his hair, pulling him harder to her. Hips lifted slightly as she grinded herself against his face. The roughness of his beard once again added to the glorious sensations he was pulling from her. After a few moments of tormenting her clit, he pulled back and slid his fingers up and down her slit before slowly sliding two digits deep inside her. “Jesus. So tight.” he said, panting. He fucked her with his fingers for a few moments, then his mouth joined in again, once more pulling forth the beautiful sounds of her pleasure. 

 

She had lasted longer than she expected she would and was rather proud of that fact. But when his fingers curled slightly within her and were slamming against her g-spot with each of his strokes, she saw stars and knew it would be soon. Several more strokes and she came undone. Her body went rigid as the intense pleasure coursed through her and her juices sprayed out over him. He slowed his strokes, then after a few moments, he kissed back up her body. He smiled and chuckled. “Damn, sweetheart. I didn’t know you were a squirter. That’s hot.” She laughed, her voice ragged when she tried to speak. “I...I didn’t know either.” She hoped that this would not be the end of it, and soon she found out it certainly would not be.

 

John quickly unbuckled his belt and slid off his pants. A hand gripped around his thick, hard shaft and he began to stroke himself. “Now this is gonna be a little crowded, but goddamn, I need to be inside you.” He tapped the tip of his cock against her clit a few times, causing several shudders from her and a grin to appear on his face. Deciding he was finished torturing her, and himself, he lined himself up with her slick opening and slowly slid into her. A groan roared from him as he sunk into her hot, wet tightness. “Jesus Christ. You’re gonna kill me, sweetheart. Fuck, you’re tight.” When he bottomed out within her, he slowly slid back out, then quickly slammed himself back into her. 

 

This went on for several moments, then her arms snaked around his neck. “I need you to not be gentle with me. Don’t be slow. Fuck me. Fuck me like I’m your personal little whore.” she begged. To emphasize her statement, her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him deep within her. John leaned down and kissed her fiercely as he began a hard, fast rhythm. His cock pounded into her drenched pussy as if his life depended on it. Normally, he could last a very long time, but it had been too long, her pussy too tight, feeling much too good. After just a few moments, he could feel his climax beginning to throb. The flutter of her tight walls around him indicating that she was close once again made it even harder to hold back. He reached his thumb between them and strummed her clit as he pounded into her. “Come on, sweetheart. Cum for daddy again. Show me how good my cock makes you feel.” he grunted, picking up speed. 

 

The sensations coursing through her made her feel like she would explode into nothingness, but she definitely did not want it to stop. His words, his actions, everything about him made her feel as if she were on fire. The coil in her stomach tightened and after only a few strokes of his thumb against her sensitive nub, she was cumming hard around his cock. Seconds later, his rhythm became more spastic and then with one final thrust, he was pumping ropes of hot seed deep inside her with a loud groan. They spent the next several minutes in silence, each trying to regain their breathing. 

 

John pushed himself off her and reached for his pants. He slid them on then climbed back into the front seat. “Got some paper towels up here if you wanna clean up.” he said, holding the roll out for her. She took it and thanked him, then quickly cleaned herself up, dressed and joined him in the front seat. She felt dirty, but not ashamed as she maybe should have. Both had had a wonderful, no strings attached time. Both were consenting adults. It excited her that she had this little secret of her own, something the townfolk would never suspect of this “proper” woman. She didn’t wish to overstay her welcome, and so she shrugged on her jacket, then leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I had a wonderful time. If you’re ever in town again, look me up.” She flashed him a smile, and then got out of the car to head to her own, and then home. 

 

John sat there watching her until her tail lights were out of sight, then grinned as he stepped outside to get a blanket from the trunk. In the dim overhead light, he noticed the steamed up windows and chuckled. This turned to a loud peal of laughter in the dark, silent night as he noticed the evidence of their rendezvous on the back seat. “Gonna have to hit a car wash before I hand you over to Dean.” He settled himself in the front seat, covered himself with the thick blanket and fell asleep quicker than he had in quite some time.


End file.
